Using a magnetically actuatable hydraulic valve, for instance, in machine tools is known. The magnetic valves assume the control function of functional installations disposed in machine tools, for instance, the displacing movements or clamping and similar functions.
The valve typically comprises electromagnets attached on both sides of a basic member, which are in actuating connection with a piston disposed inside the basic member. Depending upon which of the two magnets has been activated, the magnetic force moves the piston into the one or other direction and thereby opens flow through apertures through which hydraulic liquid, for instance, can flow in the different directions, which again causes the movement of the installations mentioned above, for instance, by piston-cylinder units.
The electromagnets are herein controlled from a central point, preferably an operator's control panel, wherein each of the two magnets is connected with the operator's panel through an electrical apparatus plug-in connection and the electric connection cable located thereon.
Herein, it is disadvantageous that two connecting cables have to be laid for switching such a hydraulic valve on. The cables comprise separate plug-in connecting elements and thus entail an additional cabling effort during installation of the valves. Furthermore, additional installation spaces have to be provided for the two apparatus plug-in connections.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a magnetically actuatable valve of the generic species, which is simply structured and can be installed without large cable laying effort.